Give him Grandbabies
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: In every newlywed's life there is always that 'Where's my grandchildren' moment. And Theo and Siluca sometimes had enough of it


Title: Give him Grandbabies

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancerst Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

After Theo and Siluca got wed and he relinquished his position as Emperor returning the Grancrest to Alexis, both returned to Sistina, Theo ruled the place as he was awarded and built his home, a simple log cabin house for him and Siluca whenever they wanted to be in Marza by the lake side with his Vineyards and other field of vegetable crops which he wishes to reproduce so their land would be known as the agricultural country which supplies the Empire, Theo would attend his official duties when weekdays and he couple stays in his Castle in Laxia.

As newlyweds and everyone can see their loving affection to each other, "So when are the babies coming?" one excited middle aged lady asked embarrassing Siluca who turned tomato red on what had Theo is slicing at the moment.

The couple is in Marza, and currently Theo and Siluca are being visited by the Village elder who knew Theo as a boy and kept on amusing Siluca with childhood shenanigans of her husband, the women however kept asking, when will they be going to have children.

Theo who's making their famous town's sandwich, a chopped lettuce, red onions, tossed in with olive oil, garlic placed over his hard crust bread with and his famous smoked meat thinly sliced, he made all of it and knowing Siluca loved it.

Siluca on the other hand is rolling some dough for her pasta making, she loved making it and she knows Theo loved hers as well, especially her tomato sauce mix that she accidently discovered after a mistake.

she stopped kneading, "We're trying every night don't worry" Theo teased by the counter and the women laughed Siluca wanted to throw her rolling pin at him.

"Well, keep tying boy, you'll have results" chuckled by the old man.

It was true Siluca admits to herself, whenever her husband enters their bedroom she's already there wearing her transparent nighties without wearing any under garments, trying to seduce him to bed.

* * *

Theo Cornaro or known to people as Theo the Hero or Theo the Liberator is given the title of Minister of Defense and head of the Congress he is second highest to the Emperor.

Theo as the new Archduke after having the territories of Bulltava, Dartania, Altirk and Sistina four big countries in his name and the same time his achievements together with his wife crowned him the title.

Now he and his wife dressed in their formals arrived in the Capital which he named Leon after his crowning as the First Emperor, wearing his usual green long coat except it was more detailed with white patches, instead of his red sleeve fold and his high collar in colors of red and green with golden lining, it is now white with golden embroidery details, it matched Siluca's white with orange stripped dress, Theo worn his red cape with his own golden badge with his crest patched clipping the cape around, Siluca as his queen worn the same except it was white.

His clothes are now different with his cravat which to his dislike was added with the waistcoat, helping his wife down the second Emperor greeted him with a hug, Marrine did the same to Siluca, heading in they were greeted by other Lords, many of them are familiar to Theo.

Both received teasing about how quiet they both are in Sistina and how they considered the country as a love nest and so on.

Poor Siluca had been hiding behind Theo when Eudokia drill her with smutty tips in regards to getting her husband to get to bed immediately.

* * *

With the Congress in going, Siluca joined the other former mages now advisers at the tea room, the Chancellor who let her husband deal with the Lords while she joined the ladies and Aubestes having tea.

"Dear, when are you having a child?" asked by her father making her choke with tea.

Marrine and Laura hid their laughter, "I'm not getting younger" he told.

Siluca had to hide her embarrassment, however it wasn't long when the Lords went in to join them, she then looked at Theo who got her expression and he chuckled, "They asked did they?"

"Only father" she sighed.

"Don't worry, father. We're almost there" he chuckled and Siluca glared at him.

"I just wish I have my rolling pin right now" sighed Siluca.

"Ahaha…" Theo made fun of her, they mused knowing they have that teasing relationship.

"She hits you with a rolling pin?" the Lords looks at him shocked.

"No… actually she hits me with the dough instead" with that Marrine lost it.

"Don't worry… at least you were not hit by a baking tin" sighed by the current Emperor.

"Don't tell me, she thought you were a bad guy?" Theo looked at his best friend.

"You received my letter" he sighed.

"I said I was sorry" pouted by his wife.

"I know… it's okay… you'll be jumpy around that certain hour, I mean it's three AM" he told.

"You bake at wee hours of the morning?" Siluca asked shocked.

"I was craving okay" she replied.

* * *

Siluca and Theo took a long stroll in the garden like they would always do when he was the Emperor, "It was the first father asked about us having children" she sighed.

"Let him be… we just got married a month ago, it's not like we do it once it would pop out immediately" he chuckled and she agreed.

Theo wearing nothing but his dress shirt and cravat covered with his waistcoat and his sleeves folded up to his elbow held his wife's hand and pulled her close to him.

"You're right, besides we didn't miss a night… so I'll get pregnant eventually" she told.

"Thank you for giving me a family again" he smiled at her.

"You're welcome" she gave him a soft smile and he leaned in for a kiss when suddenly, "So when's the baby?" this time Eudokia piped in. and Theo had to put his palm over his face to cover his annoyance, Siluca went tomato red with the same problematic question.

The couple knew this would be along stay with all the newlywed questions.

* * *

While in dinner with the other Lords Theo and Siluca seated beside each other next to Alexis, "Do you want more?" Theo asked his wife wanting to share his food since it was her favorite, she just smiled at him.

"No thank you" after she said that the ladies gasped with a knowing smile at her, "Because… I'm full…" she added and hid her face and Theo sighed.

"When are you going to make children?" again with Aubestes and Siluca now hid her face on her husband's shoulder, "I'm not getting any younger" again with the line.

* * *

The next morning, when Siluca went with the former lady Mages plus Eudokia, Marrine and the other female Lords went to shop around the boutiques in the capital, Siluca brought along Theo and so did Marrine with the Emperor, Aubestes and the other Lords with their former mages which are their wives now, including Ellet and Selge.

When Siluca showed Theo a cute short dress which is much more comfortable, it looked like a maternity dress design which made the ladies again gasp in expectation, "I like it, it's comfortable" she argued, and was replied by a rejected awe from her friends.

"You're doing a slow job, your Excellency" again with the jab from Aubestes.

"You know, you can always call me Theo… and I'm really doing my best on this baby making thing" Theo pointed and the men burst out laughing, "And I'm not the only guy who's supposed to be asked the same question" then he looked at Alexis telling his friend I'm not going down alone, and he is not even sorry, Alexis looked horrified when Eudokia turned to Marrine.

"How about you?" she asked and this time Siluca found if funny, Theo winked at her and she gave a sly smile in approval.

* * *

When the couple is staying their last day in the capital, the chefs, servants and footmen mused seeing the former Emperor sporting a white apron with a pan making his wife's favorite dish, "You're cooking?" Lassic and Moreno found him and asked.

"Siluca's craving for some Sistina local dish so I'm making her one" after he said that Aubestes was at the side magically appearing out of nowhere with a smile in his face, "She's just in a mood for it, she misses the food back home" he added and his in-law frowned.

"Get me a grandchild" with that everyone in the kitchen lost it and laughed.

Theo looked offended, "It's like you're telling me I'm slow" he sighed.

When he plated the food and brought it to his wife who is with her friends including Marrine and Eudokia, "You don't want to eat?" he asked since she placed it on the table.

Then the ladies gave her a grin, "Aw… come on…" she sighed, "I'm just full with the sweets I ate" she sighed.

"False alarm, Aubestes" called by Faustio Alexis' former mage now trusted secretary, they laughed.

"I'm telling you, you're slow!" Aubestes called his in-law.

"I'm doing my best on this!" Theo replied defeated and the men lost it and laughed hysterically.

"Just give him grandbabies" giggled marrine.

* * *

A year later, weeks after they left the Capital Siluca's mood swings were actually caused by her pregnancy, now after nine months she is now a happy mother of twins, laid in her shared bed with her beloved husband holding one of her sons while Theo held the other, he stayed by her side while she gave birth to them, he was so supportive and comforting which made Siluca give her all on giving him children, Theo is over the clouds seeing their twins looked like their mother, they both have tiny thin blonde hair and creamy white skin like their mother, the cute blushes was also hers.

Aubestes and the other Lords including the Emperor himself and his wife together with the other lady mages Siluca is close with, "So when are you giving my precious twin grandchildren a baby sister or a brother?" after Aubestes asked that, Theo looked at him dumbfounded.

"After she recovers I'm make sure she pops another" with that Siluca hit him with a pillow since the babies are with Aubestes and Aishela.

~END?~


End file.
